


Dogs and cats living together! Mass hysteria!

by pianoforeplay



Category: American Idol RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared decides to get another dog. And Jensen is a pushover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs and cats living together! Mass hysteria!

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/19735.html) on 6/7/2009.

"Oh, come on, Jensen, he's _cute_."

"Jared--"

"Look at this face, man," Jared says and Jensen has to take a step back as Jared all but shoves about twenty pounds of squirming, tail-wagging dog at him. The dog let out a quick, high-pitched yip and then strains forward to lick at Jensen's face like there's a piece of bacon on it. "You know you can't say no to this, man. Don't even front."

Despite himself, Jensen reaches out with one hand to scratch the top of the little guy's head, which only serves to make him squirm more, writhing uselessly in Jared's hands as he struggles to get closer to Jensen, little paws flailing in the air.

"Man, Harley and Sadie would _crush_ him," Jensen says as the dog laps at his palm.

Jared tucks the dog in close, long fingers petting under his chin. "They would not," he says. "Besides, I bet this guy could hold his own. Seems pretty feisty."

Jensen's already well aware he's fighting a losing battle and it's only more apparent as he watches Jared hoist the pup high into the air, legs dangling and tail wagging wildly.

"Aren't ya, little buddy?" he says, head tipped back and smile stretched wide. "You're a feisty little one."

The dog yips again and Jensen surrenders.

:::

"You can't name a dog Christopher," Jensen argues in the car on the way home. He has the as-yet-unnamed pup on his lap, arms locked around him tight as the little guy presses his nose to the window, leaving streaks of doggy snot along the glass.

"Sure we can," Jared says, glancing over and the change of pronoun doesn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong with it? I think it fits him."

"Christopher's what you name a kid, Jared. Not a dog."

"But he looks like a Christopher."

"No, he looks like a _dog_."

"Fine," Jared says, lips thinning as he falls silent.

The pup twists around in Jensen's lap, tiny paws digging into the meat of Jensen's thighs as he lets out a quiet whine as he turns to face Jared. Big brown eyes look up at him and then over to Jared and small, thin tail wacks him in the chest. Jensen groans, head dropping back.

"Jesus, _fine_. Christopher."

"With a K," Jared adds. "That's... it's a little more dog-like, right?"

Jensen rolls his eyes, fingers buried in the fur of the dog's back as he wags his tail. "Whatever, man."

There's another stretch of silence and Jensen glances over, sees Jared worrying his bottom lip before shrugging. "We can just call him Kris," Jared says. Another compromise. "Kris the cockapoo."

"He's a terrier."

"Whatever."

"No, not 'whatever'. There's a big difference. No way in hell would I ever let you get us something called a _cockapoo_."

When he glances over, Jared's lips are pulled into a wide grin, an expression veering on a leer and Jensen groans, wondering how this came to be his life.

:::

Harley, Sadie and Kris spend five minutes sniffing each others butts in the front hall before Harley lets out a rough, sharp bark that sends Kris scampering behind Jensen's legs.

" _Harley_ ," Jared says, voice low with authority. Harley ducks his head, but keeps his eyes set on Kris, moving slow and low to the ground as he tries to sneak closer.

"Think he's jealous," Jensen says.

"Nah," Jared says and then takes a quick breath. "Alright, kids, let's go outside."

Any other time, that kind of promise would have Harley and Sadie rushing for the back door without a second glance, but Harley is still completely focused on Kris and Sadie's hunched a foot or two back, eying them both warily.

"Outside," Jared says again, nudging Harley in the ribs with his knee. It seems to do the trick at least partially and Jensen leads the way into the other room, opening the sliding glass to let them through. The butt-sniffing resumes once all three dogs are out in the grass, tails lifted high. Harley barks again and, this time, Kris only barks back. Sadie noses Kris in the side and Kris yips and jumps up, a paw catching her in the face and she blinks at him in surprise.

"See?" Jared laughs. "Feisty."

:::

They get Kris his own food bowl. It's just a regular one from the cupboard, one Jensen's used many times for cereal and ice cream, but it's the best they have until they can get one from the pet store. Jared fills it with the same kibble he feeds Sadie and Harley and Kris has just enough time to sniff it curiously before Harley's pushing him away and wolfing down the rest in two quick inhales.

"Harley!" Jensen and Jared shout in unison and Harley's ears immediately drop in shame. Jared makes a grab for Harley's dish and Kris wags his tail hopefully as Jared turns his back on Harley.

"C'mere, boy," he says to Kris, crouching down to offer him the bowl.

Harley lunges forward, but Jensen manages to catch him by the collar before he gets too far. Kris is clearly spooked though, brown eyes wide as Harley writhes against the hold Jensen has on him. But Harley is one hundred pounds of pure, straining muscle and it's no easy task keeping him back; Jensen's shoes squeeking against hardwood flooring as he struggles to keep his feet planted.

"Jesus, Harley," Jensen grunts, yanking back with as much strength as he has in him.

Harley makes a choked noise and Kris takes a step further away from the food, looking more and more wary of the whole situation, which seems to give Sadie the impression that the bowl is fair game. She slides in like a goddamn ninja, snatching a mouthful before Jared pulls her back.

After ten minutes in which Kris appears to not want to have anything to do with the whole ordeal, they give up.

Later, Jensen sneaks his pizza crusts to him after dinner. It doesn't go unnoticed by the other two, but Jensen refuses to let their big brown eyes make him feel guilty.

:::

He gets a call from Clif on Tuesday while waiting for a scene change.

"Harley ate his food," he says and Jensen winces, phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he grabs a bottled water from the fridge.

"Yeah, uhm. We have to feed him in another room."

"Really? Which one?"

"One with a door."

Clif laughs and Jensen wishes it was funnier than it really is. He can't help but feel bad for the little guy.

"He's a good dog, man. Real sweet. Why do they hate him so much?"

"Beats me," Jensen says, glancing up as Jared steps into the trailer. "Guessin' they're pretty territorial. Too used to having Jared all to themselves."

"Yeah? Then how come they like you so much?"

"Because they know what's good for 'em."

Clif keeps Jensen on the phone until he's managed to successfully get Kris fed and Jensen makes sure to thank him before hanging up.

Jared hooks a finger in one of Jensen's beltloops as Jensen tosses his phone aside. "Your dogs are bullying Kris again," he says and Jared arches an eyebrow.

" _My_ dogs?"

"Yes. _Your_ dogs."

Jared tugs him forward, lips grazing the curve of Jensen's jaw. "So what's that make Kris?"

"An outcast, apparently."

"I guess that's kinda fitting. Since he's yours and all."

Jensen gives an incredulous snort. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jared only grins brighter and mashes his lips against Jensen's, tongue sneaking past his lips.

"We've got twenty minutes," he says as he works a hand under Jensen's shirt, broad palm splayed warm against Jensen's bare stomach.

He forgets all about the damn dogs.

:::

Despite Jensen's better judgment, the bed has never been off-limits to the dogs and, with the addition of Kris, that doesn't change. But, even though Kris is about a tenth the size of Harley, it still makes the bed a whole lot more crowded during the Sunda morning lounge fest.

"Fuck-- _ow_!" Jensen grunts when he gets a paw dangerously close to where it could do some real damage. "Harley!"

Harley's ears go back and he ducks his head, brown eyes large and repentant as he drops down and curls up close to Jensen's side. Jensen sighs and rubs a hand over his stomach with one hand, reaching out to pet the top of Harley's head with the other.

Kris is busy arranging himself in Jared's lap, tail wagging as he attempts to get comfortable. He's barely sat down before Sadie's crawling over, nose bumping him out of the way. Kris lets out a sharp bark as he paws at Jared's stomach and Sadie only raises a lip, revealing a row of sharp teeth before Kris bounds off. He lands on the floor with another round of yips, tail wagging.

Jensen can swear he sees Sadie stick her tongue out at him as she plops down beside Jared's leg, head perched on his thigh.

"Sadie," Jared says, quietly scolding. "That wasn't very nice."

Sadie wags her tail in reply, two slow twitches before nuzzling closer.

Kris gives another bark from his spot on the floor and hops up, front legs on the edge of the bed as he gives Jensen wide, hopeful eyes.

"C'mon, buddy," Jared says, scooting away some and patting the spot between himself and Jensen. Kris eyes it for a second, his panting slowing as he seems to think it over, weighing the decision. Both Sadie and Harley watch him with narrowed eyes. With one more twitch of his tail, he jumps up and maneuvers his way over the lump blanket to settle between them.

When Harley lets out a low growl, Jensen thumps the top of his head lightly. "Enough."

"There," Jared says when Kris has finally made a spot for himself. He's all smiles, floppy, dark hair hanging low over his eyes, chin and neck carpeted in day-old scruff. "Now we've got our family."

A warmth pools low in Jensen's belly and he fights a smile as he reaches for the remote. "Giants game or HBO?"

"Dude," Jared says, settling back against the headboard. "Like you even gotta ask."

:::

Jensen sits at the table over breakfast, one hand curled possessively around a cup of coffee, the other holding a bagel. Harley and Sadie are only a few feet away, sitting patiently with their ears perked, waiting for any tiny crumb that might fall. Kris is a few feet behind and, whenever he so much as thinks about getting an inch closer, Harley gives a low sound of warning.

"Jesus," Jensen mutters around his bite of bagel. "They treat him like a second-class citizen."

"They just need to get used to him," Jared says around his mouthful of Cheerios.

Jensen wipes a crumb off his bottom lip with the back of his hand and shakes his head. "Dude, it's been two weeks. They, like... resent his very existence."

"They do not."

"It's like he's a leper or something."

"They just don't know what to _do_ with him."

"Oh, yeah they do."

When he looks up again, Jared's frowning, expression caught somewhere between guilty and thoughtful. Always a dangerous combination.

"Maybe we should get him a friend."

Jensen's shaking his head before Jared can even finish the sentence. "No. No more dogs."

"Just a small one."

"No."

"C'mon, Jen. Look at him. He's so lonely!"

Jensen glances over and Kris gives a feeble wag of his tail, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he wanders over. He gives Harley a wide berth and then perches at Jensen's feet.

"That is not a face of loneliness," Jensen says.

"Dude, you're the one who just called him a leper."

Jensen tears off a bite of his bagel and leans down, letting Kris snatch it from his fingers. "A leper begging for alms."

Jared shakes his head. "Such a pushover, Jen."

:::

"This one's fifteen. Dropped off by her family because they can't afford to keep up with the medical costs as she gets older."

Jensen walks over and sets the bottle of Corona near Jared's elbow, takes only half a second to look at the picture of the border collie on the screen of Jared's laptop before turning away without another word. He takes a long sip from his own bottle as he walks into the living room.

"What about-- oh, _Jen_. Jensen. This one had an abusive owner. Three year-old boxer mix. Some asshole beat him with a two by four and kept him under the porch before the neighbors rescued him."

Jensen cringes and feels more than a little bit like an asshole as he drops onto the couch. "Jared..."

"Look, I know we couldn't--"

"No."

"I _know_. Not that one. He'd need more care than we can give him, but there's--"

" _No_. No more dogs."

"But Kris--"

"Kris is _fine_ , dude," Jensen says. He leans forward, elbows rested on his knees and nods over to where all three dogs are passed out a few feet away. They're not curled together, but it's hardly the picture of domestic dysfunction. "Weren't you the one who kept calling him feisty?"

"He's been less feisty lately," Jared says and there's actual, genuine _sadness_ in his tone. "I think they're wearing him down."

As if sensing that they're talking about him, Kris picks that moment to blink his eyes open and raises his small head, the tags on his collar jingling faintly.

"What do you say, Kris?" Jared asks and Kris's ears perk at the sound of his name. "You want a friend?"

Kris answers with a soft thump of his tail before his mouth opens in a wide, panting smile.

"See?" Jared says.

Jensen rolls his eyes and says one more time for good measure: " _No_."

:::

Jared has a ball of black fur in his arms when Jensen gets in after a late night on set. It's another Dean-heavy episode, meaning Jared got to ditch about five hours early. Not that Jensen's better.

He stops cold in the doorway.

"What the hell is that?"

Two large blue eyes blink at him, utterly impassive and Jared's smile is practically blinding.

" _He_ is a cat."

"Yeah, I got that much," Jensen says, finally walking further in, dropping his keys on the counter. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"You said no dogs."

Jensen's lips thin into one straight line, gaze flicking from the large black feline to Jared's smiling hazel eyes. "Uh-huh. So you got a cat."

"He needed a home, Jensen," Jared says, shifting the poor thing so that he's holding it up by the armpits, back legs dangling uselessly. "And look at him! Look at his face!"

Jensen groans, rubs both hands along his cheeks, stubble scratching against his palms as he forces himself to take a deep breath. "Jared--"

"Kris picked him out."

"... Huh?"

Jared's smile brightens as he steps in closer, once again tucking the cat in close to his chest. It gives a half-hearted twitch of its tail and yawns, showing off large, sharp fangs. "I took him to the shelter with me. Let him sniff all the cages, meet all the other animals and he picked Adam."

" _Adam_?"

"It's the name they had for him at the shelter," Jared says with a shrug.

"He picked a cat."

"Yeah, check this out," Jared says and, before Jensen can protest, Jared's opening the back door, letting in all three dogs at once, the room filling with the _thump-tap-tap-tap-thump_ of three over-eager animals. Kris is right in front, jumping up and down, tail wagging furiously as he gives a high-pitched bark.

Grinning, Jared crouches down and sets the cat -- _Adam_ \-- onto the floor.

Jensen's never been much of a cat person, but he's met more than a few in his life and he's fairly sure that most of them, when faced with two enormous dogs and one smaller, highly excited one, would turn tail and run the other direction. But Adam just stretches, long and sleek and thoroughly unimpressed and then takes a tentative step forward.

To their credit, Harley and Sadie behave themselves. Neither bark or growl, seemingly too curious to do anything but sniff and stare.

Kris is the only one to make any noise, tongue lolling from his mouth as he makes a place for himself right by Adam's side.

It's probably the happiest Jensen's seen the little guy since the day the first brought him home.

"One week," Jensen hears himself say. "We'll give it _one week_ and if it's not working, he goes back to the shelter."

Adam gives a quiet trill and rubs against Jensen's leg before Jared pulls Jensen in for a quick, lingering kiss.

"Deal."

:::

It's nearly two in the morning by the time Jared and Jensen make it back home. They both stumble inside, door closing with a snick behind them. Harley's the first to greet them, whining quietly with concern before Jared mumbles an acknowledgment and starts heading to the back door to let the dogs out.

"Meet you upstairs, Jay," Jensen murmurs, already halfway up the stairs and Jared grunts his reply.

He feels dead on his feet, hand clutching the banister for support on his way up. He doesn't bother with the lights, perfectly capable of wandering Jared's entire house blindfolded if necessary. He chucks off his shoes in the doorway of Jared's room and peels off his shirt, dropping it somewhere near the foot of the bed. With the flick of one finger, he turns on the light in the bathroom and squints against the sharp glare as he catches sight of his own red-rimmed eyes in the reflection in the mirror before methodically taking his contacts out.

After slipping on his glasses, he turns back to the bedroom and stops short in the doorway, his gaze drawn to the lump of black and white curled up in the center of Jared's bed. _Their_ bed.

Two pairs of eyes look up at him, one brown and one blue. They look like a fuzzy yin-yang symbol, a curve of black nestled in close to white. Utterly content and comfortable.

Before Jensen can think to pull out his phone and snap a picture, Adam shifts, standing up slow and graceful, tail high in the air and Kris follows suit, tags jingling as he shakes away the sleep.

From downstairs, Jared calls out, "Hey, Jensen, can you get Kris down here?"

Kris's ears perk and he glances between the bedroom doorway and Jensen like he's looking for confirmation. Smirking, Jensen gives a nod and Kris scampers off the bed and out of the room, leaving Jensen alone with the cat. Adam just watches him, rested back on his haunches, tail flicking in besument.

It hasn't quite been a week yet.

"Alright, fine," Jensen says when he loses the staring match. "You can stay."

:::

"Jensen, look!"

Jensen blinks blearily. It's way too early in the morning to be reaching that sort of volume. Especially with no coffee in sight.

Scratching his stomach idly, he pads his way across the room to where Jared's sitting in the recliner, computer on his lap. A red cocker spaniel smiles at him from the screen and Jensen groans.

"Her name's Allison," Jared says, ignoring the sound. "Doesn't she look like an Allison?"

Jensen reaches past Jared's shoulder and slams Jared's laptop shut. "Come back to bed, Jared."

 **end.**


End file.
